Contract Negotiations
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: He came in to be released...what he got was release.


_A/N: A little pwp from one of my favorite OTP's._

_I don't own these guys nor am I getting any money, so that take that and stick it in your ear._

* * *

The large airy room was sparse furniture wise; just a large oaken desk, high leather back chair and two less than comfortable chairs adorned the area, giving it the look that Vince liked it to give-the bowels of Management hell. He sighed and ran his hands through his loose blonde hair, small snarls getting caught between his fingers and making him hiss as he pulled them free. Something was wrong, he could feel it, hell he could fucking taste it. One by one the locker room had been emptying out. Granted a few were tossed on their asses due to horrible performances but the rest, they were like the proverbial rats leaving the sinking ship.

Granted if he hadn't of let his greed get such a hold on him all those years ago he more than likely would have been among those to toss in the towel and wave the Stone Cold Salute to ole Vinny Mac on his way out. But he hadn't and now he was stuck behind a desk trying to retain the bulk of the talent. The easiest had been Calaway and Jacobs, an offer of a long feud with dual retirements, one at 'Mania and then one the PPV after and they were retained and happy. They didn't want much, just to live out their golden years with their loved ones and to start that elusive wrestling academy that he had heard them talk about for the longest time.

Irvine had also been easy, he had walked in with his pinkish eyes and tired expression that bordered between snapped and bored and plopped his feet up on the desk, grinning almost sharkily at him and stating firmly that he was not resigning his contract and that if he didn't like it then he could 'Suck It'. With a small groan he dropped his head into his hands and stared at the wood grain in his desk; jumping when his office door was slammed open.

"Mr. Hardy...Mr. Hardy! You can't go in there." His secretary stammered and attempted to get a grip on the situation as she fluttered to and fro behind Matt Hardy; her face twisted in a small concerned frown as she flicked her eyes between him and Matt.

"The hell Ah can't."

He sat up straight behind the desk, his honeyed eyes holding a glimmer of amusement as Matt took up residence in a chair and refused to move. His full lips were pursed in a scowl and his dark locks contained in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. Without breaking the gaze he waved his hand dismissively.

"It's ok Ms. Kline, you done the best you could do under the circumstances."

She nodded her head and he let his eyes travel the tanned face, wondering what bug had made it's home in the dark Southerners ass. He opened his mouth to inquire abut the theoretical bug, but Matt beat him to the punch.

"Ah want out."

"Excuse me?"

Matt's look of disgust was comical and it took everything in his power not to laugh outright.

"Please, Ah'm begging you here, don't say that." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "What Ah meant to say was that Ah want out of mah contract. Ah have a few pokers in the fire that Ah just can't handle in my current situation."

Matt's 'current situation' had been the talk of the locker room before he had been injured and he crossed his arms as he sat back, one of his eyebrows quirked as he pinned Matt with a glare.

"A title run with a title that means something."

"What?"

"If I can get you a title run will you stay?"

"No, Ah want out.'

Matt's defiant streak was another bit of well known backstage gossip fodder and the stubborn tilt to his chin made him smile.

"So there's nothing I can offer you to stay?"

"Nothing Hunter, Ah'm done."

In Matt's agitation his left hand moved to his throat and he twisted the thick, tight ball chain that rested there. The blackish-blue marks-new and fading- left the impression that it was a nervous habit and completely automatic on his part. A snippet of an over heard conversation floated back to the front of Hunter's mind and he grinned; he wasn't called the cerebral assassin for nothing after all.

"So because your 'Master' jumped ship you're jumping too like a good boy?"

The shocked look on Matt's face was just short of priceless but the sudden lunge over the shiny desk top came from left field and Hunter grunted in surprise as they toppled backwards. The struggle was short lived with Matt being pinned down by his shoulder and throat as he flopped and wriggled on the floor like a fish out of water. His eyes were flashing dangerously and Hunter couldn't deny the small flame of desire that coursed through his body as the smaller man continued to flail.

"Ah ain't no one's 'good boy'." Matt snarled up at him.

One of Matt's hands managed to get a fist full of Hunter's blonde hair and he yanked hard; making Hunter growl and work on getting Matt's hand free without losing any hair in the process. Snarling filled the air around them and it wasn't long before Hunter found himself staring hungrily at the full lips that were scowling at him as their owner continued to fight. If there was one thing that about Hunter than nearly no one knew it was that the more a person fought against him, the more determined Hunter was to make them submit. It had been a trait that served him well in the ring and even better out of it and as he yanked Matt's arms above his head and pinned them there by his wrists it was a trait that was about to come in handy again.

"Aww, I'm real sorry to hear that Hardy, I figured you'd be just like your brother..." Hunter's voice dropped as he leaned down to growl in Matt's ear. "A good little slut that knew his place in the world."

The words had the effect Hunter was aiming for and he worked hard to contain his smirk as Matt bucked and growled; waiting for the dark haired man to tire himself out. And when it happened Hunter could only watch as Matt's breathing slowed to harsh pants and his body laid completely still except for the slight trembling. The wild chocolate eyes were steadily being covered by heavy, drooping lids and more than once the soft looking pink tongue darted to moisten the dry plump lips. The look on his face was predatory as he swooped down to claim his prize, his tongue easily defeating Matt's tired one and reigning supreme as his free hand cupped the apex of Matt's thighs.

"W-wha?"

Matt's startled gasp followed by a low moan told Hunter everything that he needed to know about the dark haired man under him and he grinned as his rubbing hand turned to squeezing. To anyone else the sudden shift in gears seemed to come from the blue, but Hunter knew the best way to get anyone to accept your terms when they were dead set on their own were to distract them and then slyly win them over. His eyes were akin to molten honey as he pulled away and watched on silently as Matt fought to stay still; the full hips rolling and arching of their own accord to get more of the firm feel of his hand against the rapidly standing at attention organ.

"Now Hardy it's real simple, you want me to finish what I just started nod that pretty little head of yours."

Hunter grinned sharkily as Matt nodded his head almost violently. His hand sped up, roughly dragging against the denim as his other let go of Matt's wrists and trailed down the strong arm to the slightly moving chest.

"Good boy..." Hunter couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as Matt's eyes darkened at the words. "Now I'm going to take care of what I started, but it's up to you if you get off. Understand?"

Hunter knew Matt wouldn't and he tried to reign in his crowed laughter as the expression on Matt's face turned to confusion. To Hunter it was simple, he hadn't just started a fire under Matt; all the struggling and fighting had pushed his jeans to the breaking point, and if Matt signed his new contract then he'd get off as well when Hunter took his pleasure. If he didn't sign it and still wanted to part ways with the company then Hunter would just fuck him until he got off then send away Matt unfulfilled.

"Ah don't get what you're saying Hunner."

Hunter mock sighed and sat back on his heels, his hard touch dwindling down to light swirls on the overly distended fabric.

"I guess I should have known better, I mean you are a Southerner so you can't have too much brains going on; so I'm going to say this nice and slow so even you can understand me. If you sign that new contract I'll fuck you until you bust your nut all over that desk. If you don't, well I'm still going to fuck you but I'll be the only one getting off."

"Th-that's not fair Hunner."

"This is business Hardy, it's not fair." He pressed down hard on Matt's groin and he couldn't help but grin predatoryily as the dark haired man whimpered loudly. "Now, what are you going to do Hardy?"

"A-Ah...Ah still wan out."

"Hmmmm, maybe if I sweetened the deal?" Hunter purred as he leaned down to nip at Matt's lips. "What if I offered you the spot of my personal assistant?"

"How's that any bettah?"

Matt's eyes were glazed over and his voice was was airy as he spoke; the two dead give aways that told Hunter that the dark haired man was basically under his sensual commands. His preditory grin returned as he pulled Matt to his feet and moved him over to the desk, pushing him down into a seated position on the smooth desk top. He then took a seat in his chair and watched on hungrily as Matt's hands rested on his thighs; his own covering them a moment later to stroke the quivering muscles.

"It's better because instead of taking hard bumps in the ring, you'll only be getting the bump of my thighs against your ass."

Hunters nostrils flared as Matt's eyes closed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips; making the fleshy petals shine. Unable to help himself he slid his one hand over to the distended jean material as the other slid up under Matt's shirt. The firm muscles twitched under his exploration and soon Matt was nothing more than a writhing mess; his nails gripping into Hunter's shoulders.

"See, you could be getting this instead Hardy...every day perched on my desk, showing me those strong, thick thighs as you're listening to me and taking my dictates..."

"Ah..ha...Hunnner, noooo..."

Hunter blinked in surprise then laughed, his eyes twinkling as he pulled Matt from the desk into his lap; the feel of Matt's weight pressing down on him made him moan lowly and a moment later it was mimicked back as he rocked up against Matt. Under normal circumstances he would have had given up and tossed Hardy his release papers, unfortunately Hunter found the perfect time to taste what he'd heard so much about around the backstage area.

"Matt, those pretty lips are telling me no, but that fine ass grinding against my junk is telling me yes." He leaned in and tugged hard on Matt's ear; growling roughly. "C'mon Matt, sign that contract...give in, you know you want to."

Hunter bucked up hard, his body in full out domination mode as Matt's resolve wavered. His hand wrapped in Matt's hair and pulled hard as he bit down on the salty flesh of Matt's throat while his other hand tugged at his tie until the silk came loose and dangled from his meaty fist. Quickly he looped the tie around Matt's throat and tugged tight, watching in on absolute lust as it cinched in around the thick column and turned Matt's breathy moans and groans into nothing more than shallowly panted inhales. The coffee colored orbs flew open and after a few tugs and wild twisting movement Matt settled down; fear and blatant need swirling in the depths of his eyes and flashing across his face.

"Now Hardy, seems as we've come to an impasse." Hunter tugged on the end of the tie before turning Matt around so that he faced the desk then using his other hand pushed his head forward; forcing Matt to slam his palms against the smooth wood grain to keep from smashing his face. "So until you sign that contract, I'm going to keep a-hold on this here tie, and the longer it takes you to sign, the tighter this silk is going to become...but don't worry, I won't let you black out; it would be too hard to explain to my current secretary." The hand that had pushed Matt forward snuck around to pop the button and rip the zipper down on Matt's pants and disappear inside; rubbing and stroking the convulsing turgid shaft as he continued to speak, his voice condescending as it puffed against Matt's neck. "Ooooo, Matty...seems like being choked is what really gets this little prick of yours hard..."

"F-f-f-fuck off Hunner." Matt gasped out as he turned and looked over his shoulder; the loose curls sticking to his face and neck as he growled and glared.

"Such a mouth you have Matty," Hunter yanked on the tie; snapping Matt's head back and making the dark haired man cry out and arch to keep from injuring himself severely. "But then I wouldn't except anything less from the best slut in the back."

The words; like before sent Matt into a semi fury and his body moved and jostled against Hunter's, wringing moans from both men as the struggle got more intense. It only lasted a few more minutes before Hunter used his hold on the tie to control Matt's breathing; the restriction quieting the dark eyed hellion almost immediately. The contract was long forgotten as Hunter stood and fairly ripped Matt's pants down; using his feet to pull them to the floor and serve as a leg tether system as he hurriedly freed his own aching erection. The head glistened in the low light and he re-situated his hand so that the tie ran down Matt's chest before sliding under his arm; making it so that when he pulled, Matt's head was pulled downwards. Slowly he rocked his hips; sliding the hard shaft and large head up and down the cleft of Matt's ass; smearing his dripping cream over the crevice and lightly prodding the tight pucker to leave his wet calling card there as well.

With all his weight Hunter laid against Matt's back, the angle lining him up perfectly with the ring of muscle and he bucked gently; the head pushing past the barrier with an audible pop. Matt's body tensed around him and with one hard thrust he was seated firmly, a hiss of pleasure escaping him as he held still for only a moment. His free hand pushed down hard in the middle of Matt's back while he slowly withdrew; swiveling his hips so that he drug against Matt's walls and prostate. The curly head drifted down to the desk top and his hands gripped the edge to stabilize himself from hard thrust that seated Hunter deep again.

The pace from then on out was just short of brutal with Matt's hips being rammed into the desk with enough force to rattle the heavy wooden drawers. Whimpers and low groans floated over the rythymic sound of the slapping skin and the feel of the sweatied flesh slipping together tightened his guts to the point of tortuous. All at once he reached down under Matt; abandonning the tie and jerked the full hips up and drove his hard, thick length into Matt's ass as deep as he could get it, pounding away and making sure to catch the senstive bundle of nerves each and every time. He had to bite down hard on his cheek to keep from losing it when Matt started to jerk and buck; his hips rolling as he thrust back to take him deeper still.

"Fuck Hardy, you're a horny little slut aintcha?" He ground out as he scrabbled to get the tie again; yanking on it hard and closing his eyes as he heard Matt scream out hoarsely.

"HuNNNER!"

The tight walls around him trembled and convulsed and he knew that when Matt moved away from his position there would trails of sluggish, pearlescent cream working its way down the polished wood. The hard clenching slowly subsided and Hunter closed his eyes, letting his body take over as he chased his own climax. His legs started to tremble and he moved back; falling heavily into his chair and driving up into Matt frantically and howling loudly as the first burst of seed expelled from him; firing deep and molten into Matt's relaxed body. As he floated down he tugged the tie loose from Matt's throat and kissed the already purpling marks, caressing the abused skin gently. His ministrations were stopped a few moments later when Matt leaned forward. Curious Hunter leaned up too and rest his head on Matt's shoulder, blinking then laughing when he seen Matt's untidy scrawled signature on the bottom of the contract.

"When do I start?" Matt asked with a light pant as he shifted around on Hunter's lap so they were face to face.

"I'd say you already did."

They shared a chuckle then a slow kiss; Hunter gently pushing Matt's head to his shoulder when the dark headed man yawned. Caught in the afterglow Matt drifted off in Hunter's arms, his breath warm and moist against the strong neck as his lips moved in his sleep. Hunter's eyes started to slide shut and he barely managed to sound awake as he buzzed his secretary and let her know that she was being removed from her post and reassigned to another department. With a mile wide grin he settled back; wrapping his arms around Matt's waist as he to got drug under by the peaceful easy feeling that fogged his brain.


End file.
